vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ties That Bind
The Ties That Bind is the twelfth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the fifty-sixth episode of the series. Summary PERSIA WHITE GUEST STARS AS BONNIE’S MOTHER — believes her recurring dreams about ’ coffins will tell her how he can be killed. The dreams also lead Bonnie to a reunion with her mother, Abby, whom Bonnie hasn’t seen for 15 years. At Abby’s remote farmhouse, Bonnie and meet Jamie, the young man Abby took in years earlier. Bonnie’s sudden appearance catches Abby off-guard, but she does her best to explain the past. turns to an unexpected ally in his quest to regain his free will. is intrigued by ’s new friend Dr. Fell, and Klaus continues his bitter negotiations with over control of the coffins containing his family members. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (uncredited) * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Daniel Newman as Daniel Warren Guest Cast * Robert Ri'chard as Jamie * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson Trivia * Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson and Daniel Warren. * Matt, Katherine and Jeremy do not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of Abby Bennett Wilson. * Meredith meets Damon for the first time. * Elena and Meredith meet in this episode. * Bill makes his 4th appearance. * Elijah is un-daggered by Damon. * Daniel Gillies (Elijah) was uncredited in this episode. * Daniel Warren shared the same fate as Ray Sutton. Both were killed after their hearts were ripped out. Body Count *Daniel Warren - heart extraction, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Continuity * Bill Forbes was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. * Alaric's Apartment was last seen in Ordinary People. * Tyler's werewolf transformation is shown in this episode. It was first seen in Season Two's By The Light of the Moon. * Stefan finds out about the kiss between Damon and Elena, which took place in The New Deal. * Elijah was last seen in Season Two's As I Lay Dying. He appeared in Ordinary People in the flashback scenes. Cultural References *"The Ties that Bind" is the title of a song by Bruce Springsteen in 1978. It has been widely used as names for series episodes, movies and books. *"Call Shotgun" is to ask to ride in the passengers seat besides the driver. It comes from the expression "Riding Shotgun." In Western movies, if the carriage was carrying precious cargo or people, there would be an employee sitting by the coach driver armed with a shotgun or a rifle to deflect possible robbers. There is no solid evidence that this was a common practice during the time of actual stagecoaches. *"Heart to Heart" is a private, candid conversation, usually about personal problems or intimate feelings. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.71 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Bonnie: "I know who can open the coffin Stefan." ''(She shows Stefan a picture) :'Stefan: "Who is this?" :Bonnie: "It's my mom." :Bill: "Your sire bond with Klaus is putting my daughter in danger." :Klaus: "I will tear you limb from limb." :Damon: "You want what's in that coffin a lot more." :Elena: "Bonnie!" :Bonnie: ''"Let me out, please!" ''(screams) :Bonnie: "What's going on with you two?" :Damon: "We kissed. Now it's weird. Have a great trip!" :Klaus: "I want my family back." :Stefan: "Or what, Klaus?" :Klaus: "Or I will tear your heart out from your chest." :Elijah: "So, Niklaus " :Klaus: "Elijah?" :Elijah: "What'd I miss?" :Stefan: "You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us." :Meredith: "I'm not crazy, Ric." :Alaric: "Really, then what are you?" :Klaus: "Ah, right. Crazy Stefan. How's that working out for you? Any friends left?" :Damon: "Insulting a bunch of dead witches? Not smart." :Tyler: "I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control. Again." :Bill: "To break the sire bond, turning needs to be painless. And from what I saw today, we're still a long way off." :Tyler: "I can't put myself through that again." :Bill: "You will. Because until you're able to act on your own free will, I'm not going to let you near my daughter again." :Bonnie: "Can we talk about you and Damon instead?" :Elena: "I'm not talking about it... He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again." :Bonnie: "I mean... was it good ?" :Elena: "Doesn't matter." :Bonnie': ''"That means it was." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 64151.jpg 64152.jpg 64153.jpg 64154.jpg 64155.jpg witch.jpg B1~1.jpg b2~2.jpg tumblr_lxeztffLpB1qjwfzio1_500.jpg tumblr_lxezroQYel1qjwfzio1_500.jpg tumblr_lxezq0kh3W1qjwfzio1_500.jpg tumblr_lxf0s5cPer1qdio7vo1_500.jpg VD312c_0106b.jpg-e9f17e3f-t3.jpg VD312c_0937b.jpg-f7a988d5-t3.jpg bonnie-and-mother_541x361.jpg 3x12-web-clip-photos-damon-and-bonnie-28267857-400-225.jpg 3x12-web-clip-photos-damon-and-bonnie-28267863-400-225.jpg a1.png a2.png a3.png a4.png a5.png a6.png a7.png a8.png a9.png a10.png a11.png a12.png a13.png a14.png a15.png a16.png a17.png a18.png a19.png a20.png a21.png a22.png a23.png a24.png a25.png a26.png tyler hybrid wolf.png|Hybrid Tyler in his wolf form Screenshot_2332.jpg Screenshot_2333.jpg Screenshot_2334.jpg Screenshot_2335.jpg Screenshot_2336.jpg Screenshot_2337.jpg Screenshot_2338.jpg Screenshot_2341.jpg Screenshot_2339.jpg Screenshot_2340.jpg Screenshot_2364.jpg Screenshot_2365.jpg Screenshot_2367.jpg Screenshot_2368.jpg Screenshot_2366.jpg Screenshot_2369.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3